Conventional screwdrivers generally include a handle and a shank which extends from the handle and is a solid and metallic member which is not flexible. However, in some situations, the bolt or the nut is located in a narrow area where the conventional screwdriver cannot reach. In order to overcome this inconvenience, a connector having a universal joint was developed so that the socket or the bit could be connected to change its direction to facilitate tightening or loosening the bolt or the nut. Such a connector is an independent part which is stored in a tool box and cannot perform any function if no other tools are connected thereto. Therefore, the users have to carry the tool box with them in order to access a bolt, nut or screw in a narrow area.
The present invention intends to provide a screwdriver whose shank has a flexible section so as to change the direction of the bit or the socket attached to the shank.